Artier
Artier '''is the CEO of the LGT Office. He also acts as the dealer of the fifth and final round. He is revealed to be '''Tad Miyagi, a movie director who started the Liar Game Tournament as a way to spread the hopes and ideas of Vivy. In one of the closing scenes of the series, Artier is revealed to be Nao's father. Appearance and Personality He has been described by Kurifuji as the man with the "mask with stalks." This is exactly right, as Artier dons a mask that has stalk patterns above his eyes and on his noise. There are small black marks under and around his eyes. He wears a large, dark cape that has a hood and goes down to feet. He wears a black shirt underneath the robe. He also has a cane. Artier seems quite strict, shown when he told Alsab to keep his personal feelings out of the game. He also has a quite mysterious personality, shown when he pauses before revealing his name. Artier seems to pause often when talking, shown in chapter 170. Being the CEO of the fearsome LGT Office, he must have a very dominating personality to be in charge of such a company. Unmasked, Tad is a slim man with a bushy afro. He is shown to be sympathetic when he sees his friend cry, as he decides to do a favour he was at first against. Past Tad Miyagi was a successful movie director based in Los Angeles, Amarica. He is a third generation American of Japanese descent. His movies are primarily social-geared documentaries which depict people and events with no staging. He was at the peak of his popularity around 20 years before the second Liar Game Tournament, receiving raved reviews by viewers and movie experts around the world. Two years after Vivy's death, Tad was contacted by Fei Wong, an American of Hong Kong descent. The two discussed the unfinished novel Liar Game, where Tad pondered what would have happened in the unreleased third volume. Fei then tells him that it is possible to find out by conducting their own Liar Game Tournament, basing the tournament on the novel and having participants best fit the description of the characters in the novel. At first, Tad was against it. Fei attempted to convince him, but what sealed Tad's decision was when Fei broke into tears, revealing that he only wanted Tad to help spread the hopes and ideas of his friend, Vivy, who was murdered by the government for his works. As soon as Tad saw Fei's sincere tears, he agreed to start the tournament and make it into a movie. 18 years prior to the second Liar Game Tournament, Tad began filming the first tournament. He had chosen Japan because of its monoracial and secular nature, ensuring that those factors would not be a determinant for when factions were formed in the games. He had also conducted a pre-test to find participants who matched the characters of the novel. As the tournament started, Tad observed, noticing the events unfolded just as the novel had described. On the day of the final game of the first tournament, the producer, Fei, was murdered. Tad was then sent a death threat against his family, and, fearing for the life of his family and the participants of the tournament, decided to cancel the tournament before the ending could occur. He then decided to tell the players the truth behind the Liar Game Tournament. Soon after the cancellation of the tournament, Tad was sent 5 billion Singaporean dollars to his house in LA. With it contained a letter,which read: "If you wish the drop out of the game, this money is yours. Your refusal will be taken as your continuing the game." This was clearly a sarcastic threat based on the letters sent at the beginning of the Liar Game Tournament. Tad, scared for his life, fled abroad, moving from country to country all across the world. He eventually changed his name and emigrated to Japan, giving up on filming anything ever again. From the on, Tad Miyagi, once known as a trend-setter in the world of social media coverage, was erased from existence. Before the events of the second Liar Game Tournament, Tad could feel his body weakening, and knew that he was dying. He reflected on his life, and decided that he wanted to complete the tournament that he couldn't complete 18 years ago. He contacted the past players and offered them 100 million yen each to become dealers for the next tournament. After preparations were completed, Tad put on his own mask and became Artier, the CEO of the LGT Office, and began the second Liar Game Tournament. Plot Revival Round III Artiers first appears when the observers of the third revival round are in chaos, shocked by the fact that Yokoya Norihiko knows details of the game. Wondering whether or not to banish Yokoya from the game, Leronira asks the CEO. Artier laughs evilly, and states that there is no problem and that the game should proceed as normal. During the mock, Alsab has an outburst, exclaiming that no matter what the situation is, humans are too foolish to join sides. At the climax of his speech, Artier abruptly commands Alsab to calm down, claiming that he is nothing more than an LGT Official and that he may not bring his personal feelings into the game. After this, Kurifuji wonders why the "people in the masks with stalks" are present as observers. Round V After everyone had gathered in the abandoned hotel, Artier entered the room, accompanied by two LGT other LGT officials, and requested everyone to be quiet. At this point, Nao Kanzaki identifies him as the dealer of the game, but notices that the air about him is very different from the other dealers. Artier then introduces himself as the dealer, and also announces that the fifth round will be the finals of the Liar Game Tournament. After this announcement, the players in the room cause an uproar. Artier asks that they be quiet, aknowledging that many players have large debts, but assures them that it is fine as they have a chance to win 5 billion, 700 million yen in this round. Artier also states that although the LGT Office will collect debts through any means necessary, players are better off not knowing exactly what methods they will use as it may affect their game performance. After silencing players a third time, he announces that players must be assigned a player number through Collective Ghostleg Lottery, and he then explains the rules of the minigame. After all players were assigned a player number, Artier announced that the game requires groups of fours, as it is a team game. He reveals that players are split into groups through another minigame called Human Auction, which shocks all the players aside from Yokoya. Category:LGT